It is a recent trend in wall color treatment to apply translucent color glazes, color washes and patinas over background paint. Color washes are light in pigment and designed to go over a base coat. The walls absorb the color wash, creating a stained effect that resembles old, fresco plaster. Glazes are transparent and pre-tinted to create the illusion of depth. Patinas are glazes containing more brown, earthy pigments, which make the walls look aged. They can be used over any color wash, glaze or base coat paint.
When selecting a custom wall treatment, consumers cannot readily visualize the finished product prior to its application to the base coat. There exists a need for a consumer to be able to review various customized wall treatments prior to such application.
This invention provides a slide book that accurately reveals a finished wall treatment. The slide book is comprised of a plurality of display slides. Said slides are comprised of various translucent glazes, washes and patinas. To see how the finished wall color treatment will look, a consumer places one of the display slides directly over the base coat color of choice.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved display slide for viewing translucent glazes, washes and patinas.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved slide book that facilitates the review and comparison of various customized wall treatments prior to their application on a product surface.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.